The present invention relates to carrying cases for sporting equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to carrying cases for fishing equipment.
The transportation and storage of fishing equipment between uses presents several challenges. These challenges include attempts to protect the equipment and to provide a manageable manner in which to carry the equipment. Some prior art cases are either elongated tubes or rigid cases. Yet, in many cases, removal of the reel from rod is necessary before storage. Furthermore, neither type provides easy accessibility to the rods and reels and easy transportation of the case.
While some carrying cases provide space to hold more than one rod and reel assembly, current cases lack a unitary construction that maximizes the space used to house the equipment. Current designs also fail to provide adequate protection for the rods and reels, while still providing ease of accessibility, use and transportation. An improved carrying case that addresses one, some or all of these concerns is therefore desired.